The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining the unbalance of wheels mounted on a vehicle, comprising at least one measuring rack for supporting a vehicle wheel, a sensor provided at the measuring rack for recording the vibrations caused by the unbalance and issuing a sensor signal, a measurement/control means for generating unbalance signals from the sensor signals which unbalance signals represent the unbalance with respect to magnitude and direction, a display means for displaying at least the unbalance magnitude and a wireless signal transmission means disposed in the path between the sensor and the display means.
In a known apparatus, measurement signals are transmitted from the measuring rack to a display means which is included in the device used for driving the wheel. This apparatus has, however, turned out to be not functional and is not suited for effecting the balancing operation on the vehicle if such vehicle has a permanent all-wheel drive.